X2: The Rogan Files
by MCHninjaqueen
Summary: what connects the past of Jean Grey and Wolverine? Rose Grayson otherwise known as Rogan. but what does she have to do with them? roughly parallel with 2nd film. new chapters added
1. Chapter 1

**Mutants. Since the birth of their existence they have been regarded with fear, suspicion, often hatred. Across the planet debate rages: are mutants the next link in the evolutionary chain or simply a new species of humanity fighting for their share of the world. Either way it is an historical fact , sharing the world has never been humanity's defining attribute. **

**The storm raged outside. The rain falling in sheets and the lightning forked across the sky. Walking towards the mansion was a man. He was relatively tall and his dark hair and clothes were soaked. The rain had got to his skin making him shiver as he walked. His hat was pulled low, the brim shielding his eyes from a large percentage of the rain. The unconscious woman in his arms was equally, if not more, wet. Her long hair swayed in the wind, rain drenching her face. Her uncovered skin was starting to turn a chilly blue. He needed to get her somewhere dry soon . The current weather conditions meant that he couldn't't tell whether she was still breathing. **

**In the mansion many students, roused from their slumber, peered curiously at the weather before hurrying out of their bedrooms to peer over the banister as Storm strode across towards the large wooden front doors. When she reached them she opened them cautiously.**

**Storm surveyed the man in the doorway. **

"**Can I help?" she said, her eyes flickering to the woman in the man's arms.**

"**Please help. She's hurt.," he said. Then after a short pause he added "And wet. I heard I could get help for her here."**

"**I think you'd be better of taking her to a hospital." Storm said and made to close the door. The man put his foot in the door way. **

"**But I can't. she's a mutant. I need to see Dr Jean Grey. I heard she could help." **

**Jean strode down the stairs, pushing her way past the on looking students. "Someone say my name?"**

"**Are you Dr Jean Grey?" the man pleaded.**

"**Yes. Can I help?"**

"**Please help. I don't know what happened but she need's help. She's a mutant so I can't take her to a hospital." **

"**Bring her to the medical wing" Jean said and nodded at Storm. Storm opened the door fully then closed it hurriedly against the weather when the man was inside.**

**Rogue had been watching the proceedings from her spot on the landing opposite the door. She had a perfect view of the man when he entered. Her eyes widened with fear at the sight of the woman in his arms and she fled down the stairs. Storm threw out a hand, grabbing hold of Rogue's covered upper arm. "Back to bed Rogue," she looked up at the landing above her "that's goes for all of you. " she said firmly. As the rest of the students mumbled discontentedly Rogue turned fiercely towards Storm. **

"**But that woman is my cousin." Rogue said. **

"**you'd better dome with me." Charles Xavier wheeled towards them.**

**Storm and Rogue followed the professor down the hall to his office. He stopped outside the door. "Storm, could you please go and see how our patient is doing?"**

**Storm nodded and walked down the hall. **

**She entered the medical wing to find Jean standing over the woman, who was lead on a stretcher like table. Storm looked around. The man was stood in the corner next to a radiator. Water was dripping from the hem of his coat and he bottom of his trouser legs were steaming slightly. **

"**how's she doing?" Storm asked.**

"**not good. I can't get deep enough into her mind to find out what happened. Whatever happened has made her slip into a sort of coma like state." Jean answered, not moving her gaze from her patient.**

"**a coma?" Storm said.**

"**coma like state. There is a slight difference. Its not quite a coma. Its like me mind has just shut down as some form of mental protection."**

**All the while Jean and Storm had been talking the man in the corner had remained silent and never moved his gaze from the woman's face. **

"**we found out her names Rose and she's Rogue's cousin." Storm said. Jean didn't reply but continued to bustle around. **

**The man spoke so suddenly both Jean and storm jumped violently. The result of which was Storm banging her elbow on a small metal tray. This sent many instruments, syringes and needles tumbling to the floor. Storm glared at the man while Jean absent mindedly levitated the scattered equipment back to their tray.**

"**my sincerest apologies," he said politely "but could I please get directed to a bathroom?"**

"**down the hall, first left, second right then straight ahead." Storm said moodily. He smiled graciously and apologized again as he left. **

"**we should talk to the professor and Rogue. See what we can find out about her." Jean levitated some blankets across the room and draped them over Rose. **

**When they entered the professor's office Rogue jumped to her feet "how is she?" she said breathlessly as though dreading the answer. **

"**I'm afraid its not good. Whatever happened has caused her to slip into a coma like state. It seems like her mind seems to have shut itself down. Other wise her general health seems perfect. Though there is the possibility she may have a broken rib or two. I'll have to do some x-rays to be sure. And maybe a cold or the flu but nothing really serious." Jean said. The professor turned to face Rogue.**

"**Rogue, her companion has told us nothing about your cousin. What can you tell us about her?"**

"**I haven't seen her in about ten years. She'd be about…I don't know…thirty something by now I think. I didn't even know she was a mutant. I know her parents kicked her out when she was in her early teens. But that's the most I know about her I'm afraid." Rogue sat down.**

"**and her companion? What can you tell is about him?" the professor asked soothingly. **

**Rogue shook her head "nothing. I've never seen him before. Last time I saw her she said she was bumming around with some guy. Travelling with him and stuff. Had been for a long time, since she was in her teens. That could be him. "**

"**speaking of which. Where is he?" Jean stuck her head out of the door and looked up and down the corridor as though expecting him to appear.**

"**I suspect our good Samaritan has gone." the professor said with a far away look in his eyes. "Jean is there anything more you need to do?"**

"**just some x-rays on her ribs but that's it." jean yawned. Rogue yawned.**

"**I think you'd better go to bed now Rogue. You have to be up early for the trip to the museum tomorrow." Storm said, pulling Rogue into a standing position.**

"**yes I think you'd all better go to bed. Its going to be a long day tomorrow." the professor said. They took the hint and left. **

**Storm and Jean stalled in the hallway. They both waited for Rogue to retreat to her room before breaking into whispered conversation as they walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs they said goodnight and went in opposite directions. Storm crashed noisily into her room while Jean slipped silently into her own room. She slipped into the bed next to Scott, trying desperately not to wake him.**


	2. Chapter 2

When they returned from the trip to the museum Jean headed straight for the medical wing. She was eager to finish her medical examination.

A motorcycle roared through the gates and up the path into the vast garage. Logan killed the engine and, easily climbing off the bike, walked out if the garage. He twirled a set of dog tags around in his hands. He stopped short of the front door and fastened the dog tags around his wrist. When he entered the mansion he was instantly met by Rogue.

"hey kid." he said, smiling at her.

"hey. I'm not a kid."

"you're younger than me so you are." he laughed. He looked up to see Bobby approaching. "Who's this?"

"This is Bobby, he's-" Rogue started

"Her boyfriend." Bobby finished. He extended a hand which Logan took. Ice vapours rose from their joined hands.

When Jean entered the lab she was surprised to find it completely empty. Rose had vanished. She was so surprised to find the room empty that she spent several minutes staring around the it, hoping Rose would appear.

Logan made is way to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. As he approached the kitchen he was only half aware of the person walking out of the kitchen. As this wasn't an uncommon occurrence he didn't think much of it.

"hey Ro." he said, absently.

"hey Logan" she replied equally absently.

Storm was walking across the hallway when a loud banging on the front door made her jump. She strode to the front door and slowly opened it. The man from the night before stood in the doorway.

"hi. I need to you give this to Rose," he handed Storm a baby carrier. She peered into it at the sleeping baby. "oh and you'll need to give her this as well. Tell her that her car keys are in the front pocket and she'll need to re adjust the front seat." he gave her a rucksack and before Storm could say anything he turned on his heels and left.

A slightly stunned Storm closed the door and headed to the Professor's office, stopping to change the baby on the way.

Jean searched frantically for Rose. In the end she gave up and burst into the Professor's office.

"she's gone. I can't find her any-" she stopped when she saw Rose sitting on the top of a high backed chair. She had her feet against the back of the chair to keep balanced. For the first time Jean actually looked at her. Her hair was an odd sort of brownish red and fell just below her shoulders. Now her hair was dry it had an odd wavy quality. She was thin but well built. Even in the position Rose was sat in, Jean could tell she was tall. Possibly even taller than herself. Rose's eyes kept flickering between colours but always settling longest on a cat like yellow.

Jean realised she was being rude by staring and felt like she had to say something. Much to her displeasure the first the she said was "if you fall I will have no sympathy."

Rose grinned widely.

Logan stared blindly at his sandwich, trying desperately to figure out whether he had been seeing things. He'd not seen Rogan in a year or two. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't missed her. They'd travelled about together for a good number of fun filled years. They'd not ended on the best of terms so went their separate ways with the intention of meeting up again a few years down the line.

He'd got letters from her every now and then. Last time he heard from her had almost a year ago. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching.

"the Professor would like to see you in his office." Jean said.

As they entered the office Logan was left with no doubt that it had been Rogan he had seen. He grinned at her "hey, Rogan. How's it going?"

She grinned back "pretty good considering I was telepathically bitch slapped." they grinned at each other for a moment. The moment was broken by Storm.

Storm entered the office, rucksack over her shoulder and baby carrier in her arms.

"I was asked to give him to you," she said looking fixedly at Rose "oh and you're car keys are in the front pocket if the bag and apparently you'll have to readjust the front seat."

Rose leapt off the chair and halfway across the room, landing gracefully in front of Storm. Jean was surprised by the gracefulness of the quick movement and was pleasantly surprised to find out she was right. Rose was, in fact, quite tall.

"hey sugar," Rose cooed picking up the baby. The now awake baby gurgled happily at the sight of her. Storm put the rucksack and baby carrier next to the chair Rose had been sat in. Rose sat cross legged in the chair with the baby perched in her lap. The baby yawed and began to slowly fall asleep.

"James. He's 6 months old." Rose said, looking up at Storm as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Rose, would you allow Jean to do some x-rays just to check for further injury." the Professor said.

"by all means. As long as someone doesn't mind keeping an eye on James for me. Rose said. A small smile still present on her face.

"I'll do it." said Storm, possibly a little too quickly.

When Storm had taken James, Jean and Rose went down to the medical wing. When they had gone the Professor turned to Logan. "We're having trouble finding anything out about Rose. What can you tell us about her?"

Logan shrugged. "I've known her about 10 or 11 years. We travelled about together until a year or two ago. This is the first time I've seen her since."

In the medical room Jean stared at the x-rays as they appeared on the screen in front of her. After a couple of minutes Rose sat up and peered over at Jean. "anything wrong?".

Jean opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.

"I was the first of two adamantium experiments. Logan being the second. The experiment done on me was just a small scale," she said, answering Jean's unasked questions. To illustrate the small scale of the experiment, Rose held up her hand, balled it into a fist, and with a small smile, a set of three metal claws burst out from between her knuckles. She retracted them. "I also have telekinetic and telepathic capabilities. As well as fast healing and a rare form of shape shifting."

"what form?"

"when I shift into another mutant I also get their powers while I'm in that form. Combined with the telepathy means that when I am not being someone else all humans and a selection of mutants see me how they want to see me rather then what I actually look like."

Jean was stunned. "that's really rare. I've only heard of four cases of that."

Rose grinned "yep. I'm one of those four."

"wow," Jean said again. "in all you seem pretty healthy. Though there is the possibility you may have a cold or flu."

"nothing I can't get over."

Jean smiled "come on. We'd better get back and let the others know its all good."


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back to the Professor's office Rouge had taken over cooing over James and was sat cross legged on the floor with him.

"hey. Long time no see." she said as she looked up when Jean and Rose entered.

"hey. Yeah its been a while. What has it been? Ten, maybe eleven years?" Jean noticed the coldness in Rouge and Rose's verbal exchanges.

"ok this is awkward." Jean mumbled to herself as she walked away. She slumped into a chair and turned to the Professor. "just a cold, maybe the flu. She's absolutely fine."

Rose sat in a vacant chair and smiled down at James who was crawling along the floor towards Jean.

The comfortable silence that had filled the room was replaced by an uncomfortable one as Scott entered. He stopped, cast a puzzled look at Jean, who was holding James and slowly started to back out of the room.

"Scott, I don't believe you've met our guest. This is Rose." the Professor said, indicating Rose sat in a chair and exchanging cold, hateful looks with Rouge.

Scott threw a warning look at Rose. Storm was the only one who noticed it.

Rose extended a hand towards him "hi. But please call me Rogan. I hate being called Rose." Rose shook his hand with a polite smile.

All the while Scott was in the room he kept throwing confused looks towards Jean who was still playing with James. After a few minutes, with an almost evil grin, Rose turned to Scott and said, in a voice full of cold hatred "Don't worry he's mine." A look of pure horror flitted momentarily across Scott's features. It lingered for a second before Scott could eventually bring himself to say "he looks like you."

"I'm just thankful he didn't get his father's eyes."

This time Storm wasn't the only one to notice the icy way Rose spoke. Nor was she the only one to notice the venom and hatred in Rose's voice.

Jean, Rouge and Storm threw nervous glances at each other.

"I need to put James down for a nap. Where can I put him. Preferably I'd like to put him somewhere quiet but within ear shot." Rose said.

"you could put him in my room." Logan said. With a smile, Rose followed Logan out of the Professor's office.

"is Logan's room really within earshot?" Jean said after a few minutes pause. She had her back to the door so didn't notice Rose and Logan slip back into the room.

"it is for me." she said. Jean jumped and spun round quickly. She noticed that this time it was Logan who was throwing Scott venomous looks.

Rose spent the day sat in the Professor's office chatting to various members of the X-men as they came and went between classes.

She was shaken awake at half 11 by Logan. She'd fallen asleep in an armchair.

"hey. You ok?" he said soothingly.

"yeah I'm fine. Christ I should have been looking after James. Is he ok?" she sat up quickly and blinked. The only light on in the room was a single lamp on a table by the door. It wasn't very bright but the light it cast was enough to highlight the edges of Logan's face.

"its fine. I think Storm has become attached to him. She took care of him and put him to bed. He's in my room. We were going to wake you earlier but Jean said it would be best to let you sleep for a bit."

"Thanks Logan. I can move him out of your room when you go up to bed." she stretched awkwardly. Her immediate conclusion was that this had been a bad idea. Her small frame shook violently as she coughed. Logan lifted her so she was sitting up properly and thumped her back. When the spluttering stopped she took a deep breathe.

"you sure you're ok?" Logan frowned.

"yeah just a bit of a cold. Nothing I can't get over." she gulped "I better go and check on James." she got up and left Logan watching her back with a worried expression.

Logon's room was exactly how all the rooms had been in the various houses they'd crashed in. There were t-shirts strewn across the floor and several pairs of socks sticking out of one of a drawer.

When she entered Logan's bedroom her eye was immediately drawn to a glint of silver on the bedside table. She looked round. A small lamp on the bedside table was switched on. Underneath the lamp was a set of dog tags. She picked them up. The name Rogan was engraved on the silver dog tag. She smiled to herself. More than a small part of her was glad to see Logan still had her old dog tags. When James sighed in his sleep she turned round sharply. It took her a few moments to realise it had just been James making noises. She walked over to the fold up crib someone had no doubt taken out of the back of her car and peered into it. James was fast asleep. He smiled in his sleep. Rose smiled down at him. She remembered when he was first born. He'd not had his father around but she'd had help from a friend with raising him. She thought he'd have had sense to keep James away from here. But no. She guessed he had things to do. But it could be dangerous here. It was far too dangerous for someone as young as James.

"he looks a lot like you."

Rose spun round. With a metallic unsheathing sound, before Logan could blink he found himself pinned against the door. His automatic reaction meant that Rose found herself with Logan's claws resting against her throat.

"oh its you. Sorry." Rose retracted her claws and Logan breathed out. Logan in turn lowered his arm.

"sorry. I guess I shouldn't have crept up like that."

"its fine. I've just been a it jumpy the past few days." Rose went back to looking over the edge of the crib.

"he really does look like you." Logan stood next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Instead of looking down into the crib he watched Rose's silhouette.

"so I'm told." she bent down and pulled the blanket up to James's torso.


	4. Chapter 4

They made their way down to the kitchen silently.

Bobby was sat in the kitchen. He was surprised to see Rose. None of the students had met her yet but they had all seen her be carried into the mansion. No one other than the teachers had got to see her or talk to her. Some students had caught glimpses of her walking down the corridors. Some students said they'd seen her walking away from the medical wing with Dr Grey, other said they had witnessed Logan saying hello to her as she walked into the kitchen. Other people said they saw her and Logan walking up the stairs carrying a baby. Now she stood in the kitchen right in front of him.

"Hi." she smiled at him. Bobby momentarily stumbled over his words and had to be rescued by Logan.

"Bobby, this is Rose. Rose this is Bobby." Logan hunted through the fridge. "got any beer?"

Bobby looked over at Logan. "this is a school."

"I'll take that as a no." Logan slammed the fridge door. "got anything that isn't chocolate milk?"

"there should be some soda in the top cupboard." Bobby returned his gaze once again to Rose, he didn't look at her directly but watched her from the corner of his eye. She never sat down and remained close to the door. She glanced out of the door occasionally and kept her head turned so her right ear was pointing at the open doorway.

"James is awake. I'm going to check on him." she left with a slight frown.

Logan froze with his bottle of soda half way to his lips. He had heard something. He tucked himself out of sight. And jumped on the back of a man as he entered the kitchen wielding a gun.

Upstairs Rose heard the commotion. She stood perfectly still holding James close to her chest. Her heart beat fast, her breathing slowed and became almost inaudible. She listened. Then she acted.

Most of the students were already out of the house and Rose had left James with them as well as an address to go to where they would be safe. She prayed they get there. The halls and corridors were flooded with tear gas and smoke from where doors were blown open. She peered over the landing and saw Logan, Bobby, Rouge and some other guy in the hall. Someone was walking up behind them. Rose was alarmed that Logan hadn't noticed him yet. In a moment of panic she leapt over the landing, claws unsheathed and landed behind the man. In one swift movement she buried the claws deep in his back and kicked his lower back. The man fell forwards lifelessly.

"lets not stand around here shall we? Lets move." she stormed forwards. The rush of adrenaline surged through her blood so fast it took over. She ran down the corridors. She was careful not to get too far ahead of the others. The only thing she could thing about was getting out. They reached a secret passage in the hall and Bobby, Rouge, Rose and John piled through it. Rose had over shot the entrance slightly and was taken by surprise by Rouge when she grabbed the back of Rose's t-shirt and pulled her backwards.

"Wolverine," A deep voice made Logan stop and look round. A man walked out of the smoke towards him. Logan froze as the man strutted towards him.

She was halfway along the passage when she realised she was the only one running. She looked back. Rogue, Bobby and John were stopped at the entrance. She panicked slightly when she realised Logan was nowhere to be seen. She rushed back in time to hear Logan shout "you go. I'll be fine."

"but we won't" Rogue shouted back. Logan didn't move. Rose sighed and stuck her head round back into the corridor.

"if it was just me you promised that would be fine. I wouldn't really care. But you promised Rouge too. So the least you could do is keep the promise you made her."

This hit something and Logan looked round. He peered at Rose and then Rogue. With a sigh he followed them. As they closed the passageway behind them the wall of ice that had been separating Logan from a group of men shattered into thousands of pieces.

When they reached the garage they headed for the nearest car.

"dude I am so totally driving." John said, ripping open the driver side door. Before he could get in Rose was by his side pulling him away from the door.

"my car so I drive." she pushed him towards the open back door of the car. She climbed in and slammed the door to prove she was serious. She then swore loudly and adjusted the seat to fit her tall frame. When they had all piled into the car Rose slammed her foot on the accelerator before anyone had the chance to put on their seatbelts.

Rose could hear the blood pounding in her ears. To her it sounded as if her blood was screaming "keep going. Keep moving. Keep going. Keep moving." over and over again. She heard it so much she soon found herself whispering "keep going. Keep moving. Keep going. Keep moving." over and over again under her breath. She kept her eyes fixed on the road ahead. She blocked out all noises other than the repetitive chant of her pounding blood. She didn't even realise she was whispering.

"keep going."

"Rose" she didn't hear Rogue talking to her.

"keep moving"

"Rose" she heard Rogue's voice but didn't hear what she said.

"keep going"

"Rose" she heard Logan speak but didn't hear what he said.

"keep moving"

"Rogan" she hadn't been called that in so long she stopped whispering. She swallowed.

"everyone ok?" she said quietly. She didn't know whether anyone had heard her. There was silence for a few solitary moments that felt like endless minutes.

"yeah. We're all fine. Are you ok?" Rogue leant forward in her seat. She could see Rose's silhouette. Even her silhouette looked worried.

"yeah I'm fine." she said. No one was convinced and Bobby and John became worried. They wandered whether Rose should be allowed to drive. They sat in silence for what felt like forever. Logan, who was sat in the passenger seat, kept glancing sideways at Rose. every time a they passed a street light the orange glow made the blank expression on Rose's face look eerie. After a while Rogue broke the silence. "where are we going?"

"I don't know. Just away from the school."

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way." and so it was back to normal. In the incredibly rare moments Rose panicked Logan took over. Rose nodded.

"yeah we'll do that."

"My parents live in Boston."

"good. We've got somewhere to stop for a bit." Rose said. She maintained the blank expression.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got to Bobby's parent's Rose was glad to find they were out. She stood awkwardly in the corner of the kitchen close to the back door. She closed her eyes and took deep breathes. "keep going. Keep moving. Keep going. Keep moving." she whispered to herself.

"don't start that again Ro," Logan said softly. He was standing by the fridge, a bottle of beer in his hand. "you need to stay calm. Where is James, by the way?"

"I gave him to metal head with strict instructions of where they all have to go and what exactly will happen to him if anything bad happens to James." Rose started to nervously twirl the ends of her hair around her finger.

The back door opened. Rose jumped and spun round to face the people walking in. there was a scuffling on the stairs that announced the arrival of Bobby and Rogue. "hi," Bobby smiled at them.

"Bobby, we thought you were at school." the woman of the group said.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

They settled themselves in the living room. Logan and Rose stayed standing. Rose felt uncomfortable and stationed herself close to the door. She wanted to be near an exit. Rose blinked. She'd been so focused on trying to figure out why she felt so unnerved and uncomfortable about being out of the school, that she'd not paid attention to what had been happening since Bobby's parents and brother had arrived. She'd felt worried and uneasy since she had come round in the school. Something told her something wasn't right and whatever wasn't right was going to show its unwanted, ugly head very soon. At present there was a long haired, grey cat sat on the coffee table licking at a tea cup shaped block of frozen tea. She smiled to herself at the sight. The cat looked up at her. It jumped off the table and walked over to her. She bent down and patted its head. She glanced over at Logan. He looked back and grimaced. Bobby's parents were proving to be difficult. They seemed unwilling to accept the fact that Bobby was a mutant. Annoyance boiled up inside Rose. She just wanted to get moving again. Se felt the more she kept moving the more the she would out run her unease. But Bobby's parents were making it hard. She was drawn out of her reveries by Bobby's brother storming past them and upstairs. He threw a deathly glare at Rose has he passed. She returned his glare with a piercing stare of her own. She even let out a quiet growl. He ran up the stairs quicker. She grinned smugly until she Logan shook his head at her. Her unease grew. After a few minutes of zoning in and out, having moments of listening to the conversation and making non committal facial expressions when she wasn't paying much attention and Logan glanced over at her. A sudden sound of cars outside made her ears twitch. She closed her eyes and opened her senses. She had a sudden brainwave. _Help! Jean we need help! We're in Boston at Bobby's house. Something's not right! _she thought. She sent out the telepathic message. Hoping that Jean would respond.

She panicked suddenly. She had reached the peak of her uncomfortable nervousness. She began to sweat and her breathing became heavy. Logan took hold of her arm and lead her into the kitchen.

"we need to get out of here as soon as possible. I have a really bad feeling. We need to go. Something really bad is going to happen." Rose said. She paced around nervously.

Logan looked past Rose and out of the kitchen window. "I couldn't agree more." he said. They stalked back into the living room. "we need to go. Now." he said. Bobby, Rogue and John stood up sand they all moved back to the kitchen and out of the back door. They rushed onto the porch. There was a squad of police cars all turned towards the house. The police inside them had opened up the doors and hid behind them. Their guns pointed through the open windows at them. Both Logan and Rose had walked out of the house with their claws unsheathed and hands, though hanging loosely by their sides, balled into fists and ready to throw a deadly punch at a moments notice. From out of no where two shots rang out. Both Rose and Logan dropped to the floor. A small bullet hole in their foreheads. Rogue screamed.

Somewhere in the fuzzy haze that was Rose's mind she heard the scream. She heard police scream for them to get on the ground (_but I am on the ground_), she heard two people drop to the floor next to her. She heard the police scream at someone to get on the ground (_but they're on the ground_). After a moment or two she realised that only two people had dropped to the ground. She heard someone say "you know all the mutants you hear about on the news? Well I'm the worst one." she wanted to laugh but she couldn't she wanted to move as she heard the sounds of whooshing fire and cars explode. She wanted to tell John to stop it. It wasn't their fault. The police were just doing their job. John shouldn't hurt them. She felt a surge of power next to her. She felt her own energy and power draining slightly. Rogue had put an end to it. Slowly the haze began to clear. Her head throbbed a few times and she felt the bullet being pushed out. "that hurt." she muttered to herself. Rose and Logan both stood up straight.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan extended a hand towards Rose's arm as she turned, stony faced towards John. Logan kept a hand close to her arm in case she made a lunge for him. After a couple of seconds she burst out laughing. The sound of her manic laughter rang out loudly as she walked down the path and towards Jean who was waiting at the base of the steps into the ship. Rose continued to laugh raucously. When they were all in the safety of the ship and had taken off Storm was finally brave enough to interrupt Rose's laughter. "What's so funny?"

Rose pointed at John, still laughing. She finally managed to breathe "this guy," she imitated his voice "you know all the mutants you here about on the news? Well I'm the worst one." She fell about laughing and much to her shame; Jean broke into a slight grin. She was glad no one could see her smiling. She looked over at Storm, who was also grinning and trying to suppress a laugh.

"Dude, if you're the worst one then I'm a giant biscuit!" She laughed. She collapsed into a chair, shrieking with laughter. She finally stopped laughing and realised that a guy who was completely blue and had a tail was watching her.

"Would I be right in saying that you are Rose Grayson, also known as Rogan?" he said

Rose beamed "You would indeed."

"Your exploits are widely known where I come from."

"I can't quite pinpoint the accent. Dusseldorf or Munich?"

"Munich."

"Hey aren't you the incredible Nightcrawler?" she didn't wait for a response. "I saw your show in...I can't remember where it was but I saw your show once. It was awesome." She smiled sweetly at him. Rose turned towards Jean "did you get my message or is it just a fluke that you turned up?"

"no I got your message. That takes a lot of power." Jean smiled. She didn't look rounds but she could sense Rose's proud smile.

"yep it does." Rose said. Her smile shone through as she spoke.

"what happened at the school? We haven't been able to get through on the phone. We were about to go there when Jean got your message." Storm said.

"NO! don't go to the school!" Rose looked round to see who had said that. It took her a few seconds to realise it had been her that had spoken so harshly. "its not safe. Someone raided the mansion. Most of the students got away. A few didn't. we need to find them." Rose added in a quieter and more subdued tone.

"have you heard from Scott and the Professor?" Jean asked. She turned her head slightly so she could only see Rose out of the corner or her eye. She tried not to do that for too long though because it gave her a headache.

"Nothing. Haven't you heard from them?" Logan said. He looked worried.

Jean shook her head.

Something on the ship's dashboard beeped and flashed, trying to get their attention. It succeeded.

"we got something on our tail." jean shouted over her shoulder.

A voice crackled over the radio. "please drop your altitude and identify yourself." the message was repeated several times. They took no action. A fighter jet pulled up on each side of the ship. They pulled back and the light on the dashboard flashed and beeped louder and faster.

"I don't want to cause any alarm," Rose said looking straight ahead. Her eyes were wide and horrified. "but you might want to hurry up. I believe there is two rockets coming up behind us."

Storm and Jean looked down at the radar.

"don't you have any weapons on this thing?" Logan shouted.

"I think you'll probably find we are the weapons." Rose shouted back, jamming on her seatbelt. "buckle up kid." Rogue, who was sat behind them and had been the only one to ear this remark, frowned. Why would Rose be calling Logan kid?.

"they're gaining on us," Storm screamed "Jean is there anything you can do?" there was a few moments of silence. Rose closed her eyes and focused. Jean's power surged and on of the torpedoes exploded.

"there's another one."

"oh god." Jean muttered as the last torpedo collided with the back of the ship.

Logan turned to Rose. "Rogan can't you do anything?" he shouted over the sound of the rushing wind and screaming.

Rose looked like she could cry. Logan could instantly see that there was nothing she could do. Her skin kept flickering between its normal pale colour and a dark blue. Her eyes flicked from blue to yellow and back again. "I can't. I can't focus on anything. There's nothing I can do." She shouted back. The ship juddered to a halt, nose feet from the ground. Magneto stood supporting the ship. As Rose was thrown against her seatbelt she heard it tear. She tumbled down the length of the ship. Cursing as she went. She tucked herself into a ball as she shattered the front windscreen. She landed on her back at Mystique's feet. "hi." She said breathlessly.

"You ok down there?" mystique asked.

"Yeah fine. Just give me a minute" she coughed as she climbed to her feet "just a little winded."

It took a few minute but eventually she was able to breathe at her normal, abnormally slow and deep pace.

The ship was settled onto the ground and Rogue, John and Bobby spilled out clumsily. Jean, Logan and Storm stepped easily over them. When they reached the spot where Magneto, Mystique and Rose were standing. Mystique and Rose were huddled together in whispered conversation. They stopped abruptly when the others approached. Rose was smiling slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

The forest was dark and there was a slight chill in the air. Rogue, Bobby, John and Kurt had been separated from the x-men, magneto and mystique. Rose stood just in the shadows away from the fire light. She didn't feel the chill in the air. She was breathing in deeply, taking in the scents in the air. She could pin point everyone's smell. There was a smell she couldn't put her finger on. And odd noises. She wanted to believe it was just animals within the forest. But she couldn't convince herself. She knew there was someone else around, someone that wasn't part of the group. This irritated her immensely.

Logan stood opposite Rose. He was watching her. He knew her well enough to know she was on edge. He jumped when she spun round quickly, claws unsheathed and lunged into a bush. There were the sounds of scuffling and before anyone could blink Jean and Logan were dragging Rose and another woman out of the bush.

"What you trying to do? Kill me or something?" the other woman was shouting and she tried to pull herself out of Logan's grip.

"It's you that's trying to get yourself killed. You should have told me you were here and I wouldn't have tried to jump on you and kill you." Rose shouted back as she was pulled up right by Jean.

Rose and the woman pulled themselves loose from respective grips and stood facing each other. Rose put her hands on her hips and frowned down at the woman. "I can't look after you as well." She stormed.

"I don't need looking after!" the woman yelled.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Rose yelled back, waving her arms erratically to indicate the forest at large. The woman remained silent. "People, this is Persephone Okata. Persephone, this is everyone."

Rose went back to her spot just out of the fire light and stared dead ahead.

"It might interest you to know that Remy has shown his face again." Persephone whispered.

Only Logan, Rose and Jean heard this. Rose laughed raucously and emerged from the shadows.

"I notice it took him a while."

"It did take me longer than expected yes. Would you forgive me if I say you win?" the man who was standing behind Rose only stayed standing for a few seconds once Rose had realised he was there. He ended up flat on his back on the floor clutching a bleeding nose. "What was that for?" he stood up again. She stalked away. She grabbed the front of his coat as she passed him and dragged him along with her.

"We need to talk." She hissed at him.

"This will be amusing." Persephone grinned. She wandered a little closer to the spot where Rose and the man had disappeared. "They so rarely argue that when they do its explosive. " A silence fell over them. There was a sudden explosion of sound. It was apparent that Persephone had been right.

Once she believed they were out of ear shot her temper gave way.

"How dare you?" she shrieked.

"What have I done?" he shouted back

"What have you done? I can't believe you're asking that. I almost get myself killed for you and you just dump me at a school and run. You don't even try to find out how I am." Rose was shouting.

"I knew you'd be safe. I left you with family." He shouted back at her.

"And why did you bring James there as well? You knew it's unsafe. And now look." Rose said in a voice so harsh it was almost a snarl.

"Well I thought he'd be safe. I counted four of his family members there including you. Plus with the amount of general power there I figured it'd generally be safer there then being dragged around with me where he's more likely to be harmed in some way." He ranted.

Back in the clearing Logan, Jean and Storm frowned. "I only count two. Not four. Where did he get four?" Storm whispered.

"How do you get two?" Jean frowned

"Rose and Rogue." Persephone muttered.

Rose remained silent. Remy's retort had hit a nerve. Remy grinned.

"You haven't told them anything have you?"

Rose stayed silent.

"You haven't said anything to them. They have a right to know." Remy shouted "you really need to tell them. Both of them."

"I get the feeling you've moved on to another topic without telling me. Though I can guess what you're talking about. And no I haven't told them."

"You have to tell them." Remy's tone became momentarily soothing.

"Oh and how is that conversation meant to go? Am I supposed to just sit them down and just say "hey Jean, just thought you'd like to know that even though you don't have any memory of me at all I'm your older sister and thanks to a joyous mutation you're actually a hell of a lot older then you think. Oh and while I'm on the subject of things you didn't know and probably should know you're lovely boyfriend is the father of my child. But don't blame me, he told me he was single. And Logan, I actually knew you before you lost your memory. It may interest you to know that your every waking moment was consumed by trying to kill your own brother. You eventually did that only you didn't know he was your brother. You were happily married until you found out that the woman you were married to had put you under the amazing power of her mutation. You were a blood thirsty bastard who was in almost every war that ever happened. And the first time you properly met me you tried to kill me. You willingly got your skeleton laced with adamantium and you owe me majorly because I saved your life countless times." There was a pause. Rose took several deep breathes before starting up again. "Somehow I don't think that conversation is going to go down too well."

"Well it won't if you say it like that. And you know he only tried to kill you because you tried several times to kill him." Remy snapped.

There was the rustle of shrubbery and Rose stormed through the clearing mumbling under her breath. As she passed Persephone she said "you're to stick around so I can keep an eye on you."

After a few minutes Remy followed suit. He smiled politely and turned to face Persephone "I think I'm going to have to go," he turned towards Logan and Jean "I'm sorry. I didn't expect her to say anything actually." He walked away from them.

"How's he getting back to wherever he's going?" Storm asked.

"Same way we got here. I just don't know how we got here. I was asleep all the way here." Persephone said. She was grinning in the most irritating fashion.

"What are you grinning about?" Logan snapped. He had too much information to take in. He glanced sideways at Jean. She hadn't said anything and had an odd expression of her face. It was an odd apathetic mix of anger, hatred and confusion. There was a horrible silence that seemed to go on forever. It was broken by Rouge. She shuffled nervously into the clearing.


	8. Chapter 8

Before she could open her mouth there was a wolf like roar followed by a scream that ended abruptly.

"Um, can someone help rescue John from Rose?"

Logan jumped up and stalked out of the clearing in the direction Rose had gone. He found John pinned up against a nearby tree, his feet several inches from the floor. Rose had grabbed a handful of the front of his t-shirt and had lifted him up. She had one claw out and was waving it in front of his face while she spoke. John continuously watched the claw, not daring to take his eyes off it.

"I have had enough of your crap. You are not that great. Stop acting like the sun shines of your ass. It doesn't. You need to get your head out of your butt because it's so far up there you could lick your own brain. I have had enough of it. One more ass wipe thing from you and you should be surprised if you live to regret it. Do I make myself outrageously clear?"

John was shaken but had clearly been shocked enough to realise how deadly serious Rose was. He nodded mutely.

"Ro put him down. You don't know where he's been." Logan said. Rose dropped the handful of t-shirt she had been holding.

"Good. Now back away from the idiot." She glared at Logan but backed away. She turned her back to them all and carried on walking through the trees. When the sounds of her muttering and pushing through the undergrowth.

Storm had trailed in behind Logan. "What did you do?" She said to John.

"I did nothing." he yelled.

"You better watch yourself around her. She's serious." said Logan.

Jean was still thinking about what Rogan had said long after everyone had fallen asleep. Well she believed everyone had gone to sleep. She jumped slightly when Rogan appeared next to her.

"Look I'm sorry. I know I should have told you all that but I figured that on this occasion ignorance is bliss," Rogan waited for Jean to reply. She hoped it would be soon. The silence was painful. Jean turned to face Rogan,

"Through out my childhood I was told that my older sister had died before I was born then you show up screaming that you're my older sister. Look at you. You can't be older than me. But they told me you had died."

"They probably wished I had died." Rogan grimaced. "I don't want to tarnish your image of them but they weren't the easiest to get on with."

"I found them relatively easy."

"Did they know you're a mutant or were they like Bobby's parents did they just think you were going to a normal boarding school for smart lids? You know that's the last time the professor didn't check whether someone's parents knew whether they were a mutant or not. I wouldn't have been kicked out if it wasn't for the professor. Mom didn't much like there being another mutant in the family."

"Another?"

"Think about it," Rogan said turning round properly to face her "in all your memories do you remember mom looking any different? Do you remember her ageing at all?"

Jean thought. Now she thought about it she couldn't remember.

"Now my point is proven."

Jean turned away from her.

"And as far as Scott is concerned," Rogan added hastily "he really did tell me he was single. If I'd have known otherwise I swear to god nothing would have happened."

"Right now I'm not really worried about that. I just want to find him and the professor."

They stood in silence for several minutes. The silence wasn't uncomfortable and the air almost crackled with telepathic energy.

Jean focused hard. She wasn't that great at looking into someone's mind when she wasn't up close with them. But Rogan seemed to be inviting Jean to into her mind. Jean closed her eyes to block out other sounds and images. Before she had chance to brace herself she was whooshing through an array of sound and images. Some images lingered longer than other. The snippets of conversation that she caught were mainly with either Logan, the professor or the tall guy she'd argued with.

"Looking for anything in particular?" Rogan said. Jean opened her eyes and looked over at Rogan. Rogan was smiling slightly.

"No. just curious." jean said. She felt slightly embarrassed and didn't look over at Rogan. She didn't try prying into Rogan's memories again until Rogan said "I don't mind. You might find something of interest to you."

Jean found it easier to start exploring Rogan's memories this time. She, rather horrifically, discovered she was seeing things from Rogan's point of view and feeling exactly how she felt at the time. The first thing she came across was and image of an island. She was watching from a safe distance a man walking up behind Logan. She saw he had a gun and wanted to call out, to warn Logan. She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. She couldn't move either. She was forced to watch in fascinated horror as Logan was repeatedly shot in the head. She watched knowing that when Logan came round he wouldn't remember her, or anything, he wouldn't remember anything that had ever happened to him. But she desperately wanted him to remember her. He was the only friend she'd had since she left home. But she would make the most of this opportunity. "Dude, you ok?" she said when she was eventually able to run up to him.

"Where am I?" Logan looked younger, healthier.

"No time to explain. We need to get out of here." she pulled him up. She looked round "Remy! Get here now!" she shouted

Within a few seconds a tall rather dashing looking man was by her side. It was a few minutes before Jean realized who it was. Then all of a sudden she was running. Running into what looked like ruins. There was a group of people. At the front of this group was a shaggy haired teenager in sunglasses with dark red lenses. This was unmistakably a teenage Scott. The teenage Scott looked over at her and smiled. She felt herself grinning back.

"This way." she said running back out again. When they got outside a helicopter had landed. Standing in front of it was the professor. "My part is done. They're all yours and no I don't want to come." she turned on her heels and ran.

This image faded dramatically.

Suddenly she was sat on a bench in a park over-looking a duck pond. The professor was sat next to her.

"Did she accept the offer?" she asked

"She most certainly did. She's more unlike you than you could possibly imagine. At the minute anyway," neither the professor nor Rogan turned to face the other while they were talking. "She's incredibly powerful. I've had to put up several psychic barriers,"

"Wow. She really isn't like me," Rogan snorted.

"How is Persephone?"

"Ah I'm afraid she is one Grey you won't be getting your hands on. No signs of mutation at all. Lucky cow."

This scene faded as well.

Her hair was in her eyes. She brushed it away. She looked down. She wasn't Rogan. But yet she was. She looked around. She was in the grounds of the school, sat on a solitary bench under a tree. Jean was surprised to see a much younger version of her not far away.

"Do you come here just to watch her grow up?" she looked round as the professor took the vacant seat next to her.

"Yes I do. Why else would I come here?" she replied.

"She's showing a lot of potential. But I can't help but think that she would be doing much better with an older sister there to look up to." Rogan turned to face the professor. "I highly doubt that sir."

"You insist on disguising yourself knowing that she is under the impression you are dead and doesn't even know what you look like."

"Yes thank you for reminding me. Anyway I'd stick out like a sore thumb otherwise," she smiled.

"Do you honestly enjoy watching her grow up from a distance Rose?"

"You are fully aware I don't and I'd prefer it if you stayed out of my head and don't call me Rose." she turned away from the professor and went back to watching Jean.

"She seems perfectly fine without me. But I'll kill someone for her if I have to."

Jean was amazed and ever so slightly freaked out at the thought that she had been carefully watched by Rogan throughout her schooling.

The next memory that Jean found herself thrust into was of a slightly battered pick-up truck being driven by Logan. The windows were down and the music was loud. There seemed to be a permanent smile fixed on Logan's face. She was feeling both happy and scared and overly excited all at the same time. Logan pulled up on an empty road.

"Wait here," she said then leapt out of the pick-up.

"This better be good Ro," Logan said as she slammed the door. She felt a surge of affection. She walked round to the driver side and leant in through the window. "it is," she said. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said "you'll see one day." she walked up another empty road and up to a drive way. "Here we go." she said as she pulled herself over the gate of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. At least Rogan pulled herself over. A tall, long, dark haired woman landed softly, swore under her breath and rolled. "I planned that." She muttered to herself. Then instantly felt stupid because there had been n one there to see her fail the landing so she had no reason to justify the roll.

She stalked her way down the halls and let herself into the professor's office. She knew he'd be teaching. She scribbled a quick note that said "I'll do it. But only for a month or two because I have stuff to do."

Suddenly Jean was looking at a younger version of herself. She suddenly realized that the person who had taught her to control her telepathy and taught her the stuff she could do with it, the person she had known as Lilith Carson had in fact been Rose Greyson.

"My God! That was you!" Jean's eyes snapped open and she whirled round to face Rogan. Only to find she was looking at thin air. A small cough made her look down. Rogan had stretched out on the floor and was looking up at the stars.

"The professor was right of course. I really couldn't just sit and watch. For all my protests he continuously offered me the job. I could appear as I wanted and you never had to know who I really was. I think one the reasons he did it was to keep an eye on me." Rogan said "I don't think he ever believed I turned down the placement at the school through choice." They remained in silence until Jean could no longer keep her curiosity at bay. She sat heavily onto the floor next to Rogan. Rogan propped herself up on her elbows and looked at her.

"I don't want to cause any offence but is Persephone your daughter?"

Rogan lead back down "yes she is. And the lucky cow escaped the mutation." She looked sideways at Jean "and before you ask I don't know where her father is and I don't care either. We've got along fine without him and Logan is a surprisingly good influence."

Jean laughed "Logan? Good influence?"

"You'd be surprised." Rogan retorted. She went back to looking at the stars. "See that constellation?" she said pointing up. Jean led on the floor and glanced up at the stars that Rogan was tracing with her finger. She made a general noise of consent. "that is supposedly meant to be a guardian angel. Looks like a childish attempt at drawing a bird to me. But that one was first spotted the day you were born."

They spent the rest of the night looking at the stars. Neither of them spoke and neither slept until the sun started to rise.

When Storm emerged from her tent she was meant by a curious sight. Jean was led on the floor, near the centre of the circle of tents, her hands behind her head, asleep. Rogan was led on her side next to her, watching Jean fixedly. She sprang to her feet when she realized Storm was watching her and grinned sheepishly.

"Did you sleep at all?" Storm asked, noting Rogan's sleep deprived appearance.

"No. Couldn't sleep. And Jean's only been asleep for about an hour."


	9. Chapter 9

Behind storm Rogan noticed Logan emerging from his tent. He saw Rogan and purposefully walked in the opposite direction. He knew she would follow him. She knew he was drawing her away from the others. He stopped walking when the others were out of earshot and waited for her to catch up.

"I'm going to hear you out but it better be good," he said when Rogan emerged from the trees.

"the most I can give you is an explanation. I can't promise its going to be good,"

Logan crossed his arms expectantly.

"I was the first adamantium experiment. Just a test run to see if it would work. Owing to the fact it was incredibly painful I became immensely angry. I'd only been put through that pain to see if the experiment would work on you so I saw it as your fault. Hence the trying to kill you a few times. Despite that you took pity on me. After the experiment on you, you sympathized with me and when you left Alkali lake you took me with you, forgave me for trying to kill you and tried several times to kill your brother. You also became fixed on trying to find the guy who'd laced your skeleton with adamantium. Which you eventually did but failed t kill him because he emptied a gun full of adamantium bullets into your head to make you forget everything. But not before this," she lifted the side of her shirt. She had 3 scars on her side that were clearly caused by claws "no one ever left a scar quite like you." there was a stony silence "I'm sorry. The only reason I didn't tell you was because the professor told me not to and at the time I believed he knew best. Then it just became a force of habit." Rogan looked over at Logan hopefully, trying desperately to determine whether she should run as quickly as possible in the opposite direction or whether it was safe to stay where she was.

"that's good enough I suppose." Logan said. He smiled faintly at her. Rogan sighed with relief.

"come on. Lets get back to the others. We've got a lot to do today." as he walked past her he tugged reassuringly on her sleeve. On the way back Rogan talked nervously about everything that had happened between her and Jean during the night. She wasn't convinced she was forgiven yet.

By the time they got back everyone was up and John eyed them suspiciously.

And then it started to rain. They all dived into the jet for cover.

Rogan watched and listened from a short distance. Jean, Logan, Magneto, Storm and Mystique were all arguing about where they would find the professor and Scott.

"how have you not figured it out yet?" she snapped. All the frustration and anger she'd been bottling up for the past few days finally exploded. "they're obviously at Alkali Lake. There is still underground facilities there," she shouted. She rounded on Bobby and John. "and if you two don't stop, so help me good, I will kill you both. Oh and for your information John, I am not nor have I ever been or will ever be blonde." she turned suddenly on Logan "I know you're about to tell me to calm down but don't. I have no reason to." before Logan could reply she stormed out into the rain. Logan walked quickly after her.

When Logan got outside he shouted at Rogan's back "no reason to calm down eh? I'll give you a reason to calm down. The world doesn't revolve around you right now. Why don't you just think about how this is affecting everyone else? At least the only two people you have to worry about are safe. Some of us actually care about what happens to Scott and the professor. And the poor kids that didn't get away."

In the jet silence fell. Persephone remained almost oblivious to the commotion outside. Everyone else was listening intently.

"since when have you cared? In fact don't answer that. You've only cared since this became largely about you and since you developed the faint glimmer of hope that Scott won't survive this so you could have Jean all to yourself. And don't try and deny it. Something about that school has changed you. You're too willing to turn your back on people. Would you have stayed at the school and got yourself killed if I hadn't said anything?" there was silence " my god you would have. You'd have gone back on the promise you made to Rogue. She adores you and you were willing to throw that away.

You think you've had it so hard and yet you're the lucky one. You don't remember, you don't have to spend your life looking like someone else because you're too scared to be yourself. You think being the lone wolf is hard. Try having two kids. Try being too scared to sleep because of the memories. Try having to watch you're only sister have grow up from a distance and not be there to help out when they need you. So I think I do have a reason to be pissed off. I think its justified. I think I'm allowed to finally get rid of about 15 years worth of pent up rage and frustration."

Back in the jet Persephone sighed causing everyone to jump slightly "and so the cycle starts again," when she looked up she realised everyone was staring at her. "they didn't go their separate ways because they had stuff to do. It was because they got fed up with each other. They have the same routine. They get on amazingly well for a while then they argue hugely. Then go back to being absolutely fine. You'll get used to it after the fourth time. God knows I did. Not too sure if they will this time. It sounded really bad this time"

Logan and Rogan walked back in. they were both very wet and slumped into chairs. For a few long minutes the only sound was the slow dripping of the water of their clothes. "Finished?" Persephone said to Rogan to break the silence.

"oh shut up." Rogan snapped.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Rogan glared at Persephone, who fell into silence.

"can we put your tiffs to one side and get on with this?" Storm said.

Both Rogan and Logan made non committal noises.

"right thank-you. How do we get to the underground facilities in at Alkali Lake?"

"there's an old water tunnel. The water got siphoned off when they built the dam. The tunnel will lead straight into the heart of the facilities. If you get there then you can control everything that is electric within the facilities. Doors, water chambers, all the computers and security cameras. Everything. I think the best idea would be to get in there. We could use the security cameras to find out where the professor and Scott are." Rogan said. Then she fell silent and stared hard at the floor, making it quite clear that was going to be her only contribution to the formation of a plan.

There was a murmuring between the adults. "that's a good plan. Any volunteers for to go in first?" Jean looked between Storm, Rogan, Logan and Mystique. Rogan and Mystique grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

Above ground on Alkali Lake, the x-men plus Rogan, Mystique and Magneto surveyed the surface.

"over there," Rogan said pointing at a dip in the ground. "just go down there. The entrance is right there. Its just a case of getting far enough in without being caught and killed. Simple as."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Mystique shrugged. They both ran headlong towards the entrance . As they ran Mystique turned into Wolverine and Rogan stopped looking so human. She didn't't seem to change her appearance but she just looked less human.

They slowed down as they got close. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"wouldn't have expected to catch you running round with the x-men." Mystique said eventually.

"I wouldn't have either but I can't get out of it at the moment," Rogan found it incredibly weird saying such a thing to someone bearing Logan's form. Mainly because she knew he wouldn't be happy if he heard her say such a thing. "it wasn't voluntary either. I'm in too deep at the moment."

"you can't honestly tell me that you're not the tiniest bit happy that you're getting to see Jean again," Mystique looked over at Rogan. Out of the corner of her eye the smile she saw was a purely a smile she'd only seen on Logan. It took all her effort to remember it was Mystique she was talking to. "you're right I can't. but at least I'm not out to get her killed." that put an end to that conversation. They both became silent as they started walking down the tunnel.

"here we go." Mystique muttered as she spotted a security camera. She cleared her throat "Stryker!" she called in Logan's deep voice.

Rogan straightened her back and walked taller and furiously. bringing each foot down with a resounding shattering noise.

"It's me. Wolverine."

They walked further into the tunnel. The small security camera followed their movements.

Inside the base Stryker turned to a guard. "is he alone?" he asked. The guard shifted the camera angle.

"no. he has a woman with him."

Stryker hurried to the screen. "send a team, and bring them to me in the north corridor. Carefully."

In front of them a section of wall opened and three soldiers rushed out, rifles in their hands.

"Don't move! Hands in the air!" a soldier shouted.

Behind them another wall opened and three more soldiers rushed out. Mystique and Rogan found themselves surround. They had no choice but to obey. They put their hands in the air. They were lead down a corridor. Their arms and feet were shackled and they both had guns pointing at their heads. They were only slightly surprised to find that waiting for them at the end of the tunnel was Stryker. He stared closely at Rogan "well, well. I'm not surprised to find you here. After all you still owe me." Rogan grimaced. "no need to remind me."

He got to the cleverly disguised Mystique. "who do you think you're looking at?" Rogan felt a twinge of panic. She had said that it might not work if Stryker gets too close.

"you do such a good impression on video. But in real life…" he pulled out a gun and held it to Mystique's head. Before he had time to pull the trigger Mystique quickly changed back into herself. Her arms, legs and feet becoming thin enough to slip out of the shackles. She wrapped the shackles around Stryker's gun and was able to rip it from him. She knocked him against the wall. While this was going on Rogan balled her hands into fists and swung round, hitting the soldier behind her with a fist full of shackles. She then changed herself effortlessly so she too cold slip easily out of the shackles. Rogan jumped over a second soldier and sent him careering into the wall with a sharp side kick. After establishing there were no more soldiers left standing they both stopped.

Stryker stalked into the control room with a guard in tow. "seal the room. We have two metamorphs on the loose. They could be anybody."

"anybody?" the guard at the control said without looking round. Stryker hit the guard around the back of the head. The guard slumped forwards and fell to the floor, unconscious. Stryker and the guard became Mystique and Rogan. "sorted." Rogan muttered.

Breathing heavily they looked at each other and smiled. While Mystique set about opening the doors for the other, Rogan sat down. She felt…odd. Like someone had just picked her up and shaken her. She felt dizzy and sick. She crossed her arms across her stomach. Something wet caused her to look down. _wow. _she thought _when did that happen._ Then a sort of smothering blackness enveloped her vision and things started to look like she was lying on her side. She realised she was when Mystique pushed her onto her back "you better come back from this one or she will kill me." Mystique muttered to her.


	11. Chapter 11

As the doors opened Wolverine and Jean both suppressed a gasp. Then on closer inspection Wolverine shrugged. 

"she'll be fine." Mystique said without turning round. She was sat on the chair with her legs crossed and her arms resting lazily on the arms of the chair. She was watching the security monitors intently. "give her a minute or two and she'll come round."

Nightcrawler approached Rogan, who was still lead on the floor. "she's not breathing," he said turning a worried face up to Mystique then shifting his gaze between Logan and Jean. Logan stood over Rogan and peered hard at her face.

"she's ok," he said.

"how can you be sure?" Nightcrawler asked.

"trust me, you'll know if she wasn't." they all turned their back on the figure of Rogan on the floor. After a few moments there was a small metallic chink. "ok so what's the plan of action from here?" Rogan jumped up and bounced on the spot for a moment. Then swayed her arms slightly, testing her range of movement. 

"you ok?" Logan said. He put his hand on her shoulder and applied a small amount of pressure. Rogan took the hint and stopped jumping around. 

"I think so. Just a little bit stiff." 

"so what's the plan?"

"haven't got that far yet." Jean said. They returned their attention back to the security screens in front of them. They scanned the monitors for signs of the Professor or Scott. They saw neither but they found the small group of students that hadn't been lucky enough to escape huddled in a group, locked inside a large cage. They experimentally stretched out a hand and the bars gave an electric jolt. They huddled together tightly.

A deep, throbbing hum, getting louder materialized in the air. "what's that sound?" Logan asked.

"its Cerebro. The Professor is close," Jean replied looking worried.

Mystique quickly hit a few buttons and on one of the screens a map of the base appeared. "Found him!" she exclaimed. Just to be sure she switched to display of a power grid. It showed most of the power being directed to one room. "I'm sure that's where he is. I can't think f any other reason why so much power would be needed in one room."

Behind her the group of mutants all leaned over her shoulder to get a look at what she was seeing. "A large portion of the energy from the dam has been diverted" she pointed to the screen "to this chamber," she pressed a few more buttons and the picture on the screen changed again. This time to the image of the children. "and there's the children."

"I'll get them," Storm said "Kurt, will you come with me?"

Nightcrawler nodded. Jean glanced around the room.

"where's Logan?" 

Everyone spun round and looked around the room. Everyone that is except Rogan. "relax he's probably off hunting for Stryker." Rogan straightened up and turned round to face the others "there's no point waiting for him. He'll be gone to long. If we wait then by the time he gets back it'll be too late." 

"Rogan would you go after Logan? Just make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Jean turned an oddly parental eye towards Rogan. She nodded silently and they made to leave. "Storm, take the children down the spillway and meet us at the jet." there were nods and when they exited the room Jean followed Magneto and Mystique and Storm went in the opposite direction. It wasn't until she had gone a few steps that Storm realised Rogan hadn't moved. "you ok?" she asked. Rogan stopped staring blankly at the wall in front of her and turned towards Storm. She had an odd expression. It was mildly amused. "Yeah I'm fine. Just still feeling a bit wobbly and I need to try and figure out what way Logan went." she sniffed at the air as though trying to prove she was actually doing something. 

"As long as you're okay." Storm and Kurt turned their backs on Rogan and walked resolutely in the direction of the children. 

"and she fell for it." Rogan said under her breath. She waited until she was sure everyone was out of sight and earshot. Then she changed. she became less human looking. She didn't change her appearance completely. She just looked less human. Her skin again took on a blue tint. Her hair seemed shorter and redder. She turned and went back into the control room. She sat in the chair Mystique had vacated and put her feet up on the desk and waited. 

Further down the hall, Mystique stopped. "I have an idea," she said. "if we can find the main power centre we can divert the power away from cerebro. I think I know roughly where it is. If I can't find it then I could probably divert it using the main computer system. If not stop it all together I can lessen the power supply and delay the inevitable."

Jean nodded "if you think you can do that then its probably wise."

Mystique turned on her heels and ran back towards the main control room. When she reached it she ducked inside quickly.

"well its about time you got back here," Rogan stood up as Mystique entered. 

"sorry. It took me a while to think of a good enough excuse to get me away."

Mystique threw herself into the chair and hurriedly began tapping away at the keyboard. Rogan watched the screens eagerly. Blue print like plans flashed up in bursts. 

"It's no good. I can't find it." Mystique huffed. 

"they've got to be somewhere." Rogan bent down so her head was at the same level as Mystique's. 

"Well they're not on this one."

Mystique stood up and they both headed for the door. When they had closed the door behind them they nodded at each other and headed on different directions. Mystique stopped to rip a couple of wires from a power supply panel before running along the corridor to catch up with Magneto and Jean. 

Rogan stalked down the corridor. She knew exactly where Logan was so didn't need to think too hard about it. This allowed her time to try and figure out where her the plans were. 


	12. Chapter 12

Rogan sighed as she walked down the corridor. She was working on automatic. By now she was used to keeping an eye on Logan. He was always a bit rough and tumble. Always the one to get into fights. The problem with Logan was he had is mind made up and no one could change it. And right now he had his mind made up about Stryker. She knew he wouldn't give up.

She turned left without realizing and found herself face to face with Scott. But there was something wrong. It was definitely Scott but it didn't act like him. He raised his hand to his visor. Rogan ducked. The beam of energy from his eyes struck the wall behind her. It put a sizable hole in it. Rogan scrambled across the floor and pelted down the corridor. As she threw a glance over her shoulder she decided it would have been a good idea to watch where she was going. She ran headlong into a Jean. She was surprised to find herself stumble backwards and fall.

"because that wasn't like running into a brick wall," she said as she picked herself up off the floor. "but onto a more important matter. If you see Scott kick his ass." as she said this a beam of optic laser hit the wall above her head. "be gentle though he's not himself. Now I have to go and find Logan before he gets himself killed." Rogan ran down the corridor, dashing around a corner just in time to miss another optic blast.

Rogan found Logan in a vast room full of long tanks. She instantly recognised the tanks and instantly recognised the liquid adamantium that bubbled away in small vats. "Logan, we need to go. We need to find the professor before its too late. Are you coming?" she said. She approached him slowly and cautiously. She could she the body of lady death strike in one of the tanks. Cooled adamantium streaming from her nose.

"Logan-" she stopped. Logan looked round at her. She looked suddenly worried.

"what is it?" he asked her. She swayed slightly on the spot before say "we need to go. Now. Or at least sit down." there was a deep throbbing noise. Logan and Rogan dropped to their knees clutching their heads. Rogan's form changed repeatedly. Logan tried to unsheathe his claws but couldn't. Rogan could feel her power and energy draining. She felt long ago healed scars open and bleed. Her muscles felt like they were being torn away from her bones.

And then as suddenly as it started, the pain stopped. The throbbing noise had also stopped but her ears still rang. She curled herself into the foetal position and just lay on the floor trying to get her breath back. "you ok?" Logan panted. He managed to stand up and walked over to her. When he reached her he knelt down next to her. She waved a hand at him "I'm fine just give me a second." a few seconds later she unfolded herself and stood up. "I'm ok. But lets go."


	13. Chapter 13

Logan sprinted to keep up with Rogan as she ran down the spillway. They came to a stop at the entrance. Glancing across vast hall they saw the others trying desperately to get through a door.

"we've just gone past there. That spillway is flooded completely." Rogan shouted, breaking into a run. Logan easily over took her and rammed his claws through the electric panel that controlled the door. The students in front of him turned a pleading gaze towards him "you don't want to go that way. Its completely flooded," Rogan appeared behind him, panting slightly "this way" Logan beckoned. They headed back the way they had just come. "follow Rogan," Logan shouted at the students.

"who's Rogan?" one of the students shouted. Rogan, who was already up front, turned round so she was running backwards "that would be me" she shouted raising her hand so all the students knew where she was. Logan dropped behind and took the professor from Cyclops and Nightcrawler who were struggling.

"we need to get out quickly. The damn is cracking." Rogan shouted from the front.

When they reached the open air the coldness of the snow was a welcome relief.

A rush of air blasted from the surrounding forest and the jet rose shakily into view.

Storm grabbed hold of Nightcrawler's writs. He wrapped his arms around her and they vanished. Above them the jet steadied and landed expertly. The ramp descended to reveal Bobby. "hurry," he called. The students scrambled up the ramp followed by the x-men. Before the ramp was raised Rogan caught a glimpse of a tidal wave of water heading straight for them. She ran up the ramp. "we really need to move."

"I can't get anything to work," Storm said frantically hitting buttons and flicking switches, trying desperately to get something to work.

Unbeknownst to them, Jean walked slowly down the ramp. Sealing it behind her. The metallic clunk the ramp made as it slide into place caused the others to look round. While Scott, Storm and Logan glanced around to find out who was missing, Rogan was ahead of them. In an instant she had shape shifted into Nightcrawler and was trying desperately to teleport. "she's out there." she said between each attempt. Behind her she heard the panic in everyone's voice as they tried desperately to lower the ramp. Their attempts were fruitless. Rogan felt the anger rise and she repeatedly tried to get out of the jet. Then she realised there was one thing she didn't try. As much as she hated to admit it, she was telepathically stronger than Jean. And she opened the ramp and ran down it. She telekinetically threw everyone away from the ramp as she closed it. There was no need for anyone else to get hurt.

The dashboard of the jet hummed into life and the jet slowly lifted.

"we can't go anywhere while they're both out there." Logan roared.

"its not me controlling it. I can't stop it." Storm said. She was trying frantically to lower the jet again. When they were high enough they were able to look down and see a wave of water cover Jean and Rogan.

"they're gone." Logan choked. It wasn't like him to cry but he'd just lost the two people that meant the most to him. But then there were no tears left to cry. It as all over. He had no one left. The jet was filled with a respectful silence.

They had been moving for almost half an hour. When Rogan appeared.

There was a small puff of smoke and Rogan appeared, wet and curled in the foetal position on the floor. She muttered wildly to herself as she stood up and rubbed her head. "does it have to be so cold in here?" she shivered. Logan stood up and was by her side within a few seconds. He wrapped his jumper round her. She flopped into the nearest unoccupied seat. "are you okay?" this was the first time the professor had spoken since boarding the jet and many of the students jumped having forgotten he was there.

"I think so. She did telepathically bitch slap me though and that was a little painful. If anything it'll just be a cold. Nothing I can't get over. Maybe a cracked rib but that'll be the worst of it." she said. She wrung the water out of her hair. "I hate being wet." she mumbled to herself.

"I tried. I really did but she…she's strong. Didn't let me help her in anyway. I tried. But she was just too strong. There was nothing I could do." Rogan said quietly. The silence in the jet made her voice carry. Logan put a reassuring arm around her and pulled her into a one armed hug. "its fine. You tried"

"no it's not fine. I should have been able to do something." this time many of the students were muttering so Logan was the only one to hear what she said. "I'm supposed to be able to help her. I did what I could."

"if you did what you could and she wouldn't let you do anything then there's nothing more you could have done." Logan muttered gently. He knew she felt guilty. He glanced around the jet and saw Scott repeatedly throwing glances towards Rogan. Although his eyes weren't visible, Logan knew the glances were filled with pure hatred.


	14. Chapter 14

After taking a few deep breaths Rogan said loudly "is there any chance we could make a detour? We should probably pick up the other students and I want to get James."

"sure where are they?" Storm half looked over her shoulder, making sure she kept an eye on the sky. Rogan gave her the address. Storm frowned. "that address is familiar." but she shrugged it off.

They landed in a vast expanse of land. There was a huge house in the middle of the grounds. As soon as the Ramp was lowered Rogan made a run for the exit. "stay here a second I'll be right back." she called as she ran. She returned mere minutes later with a large man who was covered in blue fur.

"Ororo, Charles how nice to see you." he said.

"hello Hank," Storm smiled. Seeing the familiar face temporarily distracted her from her grief.

"Hello Henry," the professor smiled.

"I believe you are all in need of a cup of tea. I do have a spare wheelchair, Charles but they're reluctant to work on the bumpy grass that is my lawn so if you'd allow me to transport you into the house we can all get a cup of tea. Now if those capable of lower limb mobility would like to follow Rose into the house, you'll find the rest of the students waiting."

"I'll put switch on my kettle on my way through," Rogan called as she exited the ship, followed by everyone other than the Professor and Hank. Logan studied Rogan curiously. She never usually allowed anyone to call he Rose. Even the professor. She hated being called Rose. And usually kicked anyone who referred to her by that name.

They eventually reached a set of huge French windows that lead into a pristine kitchen. True to her word, Rogan flicked on the kettle a she walked past it. They then entered a huge drawing room. There was a squeal of excitement as some of the younger students ran up to Storm. Peter quickly approached Rogan with James in his arms. "kept them all safe just like you said." he handed James to Rogan. The baby giggled at the sight of Rogan, who instantly started to coo over him. They were eventually joined by Hank, who placed the professor in a comfortable armchair. The students were happy to see him and the Professor spent an hour chatting happily to the students. The happiness was broken by one of the younger students, who turned to Storm and said "where's Miss Grey?" there was silence. The x-men shot glances between each other as if trying to decide who would tell them.

"Miss Grey is dead. But if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here," none of them had expected Rogan to be the one to say it. But sure enough she had.

Hank placed a mug of tea in front of each of the x-men and placed a large jug of juice on the table with some glasses and told the student to help themselves.

"have you heard anything from Persephone?" Rogan said, turning sharply towards Hank.

"oh yes. She's been staying here. She went shopping with some friends. She should be back soon." Hank replied. He smiled down at James who had escaped Rogan's grasp and was crawling across the floor.

"Hey, I'm back." the front door opened and closed again and Persephone walked into the drawing room. She grinned wildly at the sight of Logan and her mother "hey, when did you get back?"

"about an hour or so ago," Rogan smiled as Persephone took the spot closest to Rogan, which was the spot at her feet. "oh yeah. I bumped into someone. Not too sure who they were but they asked me to give you this." she took an heavy brown envelope out of her bag and handed it to Rogan. She opened it in a way so no one else could see what was inside. Inside the envelope was a disc and a letter. She took the letter out and quickly read it. The angle the light hit the paper, Logan could just about see the name Raven written on the bottom. Logan had heard her mention someone called Raven before but he was still oblivious as to who that person was. Rogan smiled then tucked the letter back into the envelope. No one dared ask about it.

"we'd better get going," Storm said. "we need to get back to the school. And start putting it back together."

As they said their goodbyes to Hank and boarded the jet Rogan hung back to talk for a moment.

"sorry about that Hank. I just didn't know where else to send them." she said.

"Rose, my dear, I was more than happy to look after them," he smile at her. The most Rogan could do was smile back. "James is growing fast. And so is Persephone. I'm glad to see she's doing so well."

"yeah. They're a handful really but what kids aren't. thanks for taking care of them."

"it was my pleasure. It was nice to see you again and I'm sorry about Jean."

"hey Ro, come on we gotta go." Logan shouted. She looked towards he jet and saw him and Persephone both peering out at her.

"it would appear I have to go." Rogan said. She hugged Hank and thanked him again before slowly walking up the ramp into the ship.

**THE END**


End file.
